


LARP

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: LARP, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	LARP

TMNT LARP  
One Shot  
Raph/Don  
Roleplaying, LARP, jealousy, sex talk, rough sex then cuddles after.  
NC-17  
For Xenelle

Donny likes to play online roleplaying games so Raph sets up a surprise to play out one of his fantasies. 

**

Raph sat down at Donny’s computer to find out the Jet’s season schedule. When he moved the mouse, the screen came to life and Raph saw that Donny had left his game running. A chat window was open on the second screen along with a few drawings. 

Raph couldn’t help himself. He looked through the pictures of a sorcerous and warrior in intimate positions with some a bit more pornographic. Raph chuckled a little at the pictures then turned back to the main screen. Donny’s character stood there in all her glory, scantily clad. She wore a purple cloak and a top that wasn’t more than a metal bikini with a skirt that wasn’t anything more than two pieces of long fabric that covered the front and back but left the legs fully exposed. The outfit was completed with a pair of knee high boots. 

Raph looked back over at the second screen and realized that it was a drawing of Don’s character. He looked over at the chat window and scrolled up passed the files and saw the message, :I drew our rp, here are the pics.:

The further up he scrolled, the chat went from conversation to a story. Raph’s jaw dropped as he read different parts. It was very pornographic with rough sex and bondage. Occasionally they would make comments on their story and the one that struck Raph the most was Don’s, :I wish I could do things like this irl but my boyfriend isn’t the type.: 

His friend’s response, :I could do these things for you.:

Donny replied, :pfft, shut up.:

Turning back to the game, Raph saw that Don’s traveling companion was a male warrior that resembled the one in the drawings. His heart sank. “Donny’s having an online affair.” 

Heart pounding, he put everything back where he found it and got up from the computer. He rushed to his room and close the door then leaned on it. 

No wonder Donny spent so much time alone in his lab. He was getting bored with Raph. His heart sank at the thought. 

Over the next few days, Raph tried to pull Don away from his computer but that only irritated the genius. “This is supposed to be my alone time, Raph. Aren’t you supposed to be out with Casey or working out or something”

“I just thought that maybe we could start spending more time together,” Raph pleaded. 

“We spend plenty of time together,” Donny snapped. “It’s only for a few hours, please leave.”

After that, Donny started to lock the door to his lab while he played his game. 

The next chance Raph got, he went into Don’s lab and scanned through as much of his story as he could. He took notes on some of the key parts where Donny commented the most on them. He also spent a lot of time reading up on the game then he got to work, spending his free time getting things ready. 

…..

Donny entered his lab and found a box sitting at his computer. He opened it up and saw a note sitting on top of some folded clothes. :Put this on and meet me in the dojo.:

Lifting an eye ridge, Donny pulled the purple cloak out of the box. There were additional items that completed the outfit that resembled the one the female sorceresses wore in the game. With a sigh he typed a message to his friend, :My boyfriend’s up to something. Not gonna be able to play today.:

:kk,: came his friend’s reply. :have fun lol:. 

Donny put on the costume and couldn’t help but wonder what Raph was planning. He knew that Leo, Mikey and Splinter were out, he figured that Raph had something to do with that too, so he had no problem walking through the lair in the outfit. 

“I feel silly.” Donny entered the dojo and looked around. “Okay, Raph. What’s all this about? Where are you?”

“I’m here,” Raph stepped out of the shadows wearing a warrior’s outfit. Donny’s jaw dropped at the sight of him. They’ve spent their lives together naked but for some reason Raph looked sexier in the tight leather outfit he had on. 

“You… you did some research into the game I like to play,” Donny stated breathlessly as he smiled. “To be honest, I’ve always pictured you as a warrior. You look good.” He looked down at himself. “However, I don’t fill out this top like it needs to be.”

Raph shrugged, “Your legs more than make up for it.”

Blushing, Donny looked away while sticking his leg out. “So you like my legs.”

Raph hummed as he walked up to Donny. “Very much so. They are the first thing that caught my eye when I started to become sexually aware.”

“For me it was your voice,” Donny admitted as he nipped at Raph’s lips. “It’s so deep and sexy.”

“So I have to just talk to you and I can get you to want me?”

Donny giggled and pressed in for a quick kiss. “Pretty much,” he purred then pulled away from Raph with a smile on his lips. “What are you doing, Raph?” He raised an eye ridge. “Why did you have me put this on? You don’t play dress up.”

“I’m doing this for you.” Raph lifted Don’s chin to look him in the eyes. “Why do things in a fantasy world when you can do them here at home?”

Donny chuckled, “I can’t really use magic and fight off orcs here in the real world.”

“Sure we can,” Raph smiled. “We just need to use a little imagination.” He walked over to pick a belt up off the ground that had a satchel attached to it. “Your spells,” he handed it to Donny.

Donny looked down at the bag in his hands then back up at Raph. “Where are the others?”

“Waiting for us,” Raph smiled and patted the sword at his side. “You ready to go on our quest to find the Sacred Sword of Favianus so that we can defeat the evil demon Irfaan and free the people of Faustine?

Donny let out a nervous chuckle, “Really? They are all going to see me in this?”

Raph reached out his hand. “Come with me? I need a sorcerous as powerful as you to keep me healthy in my journey.”

“Yes,” Donny smiled and accepted Raph’s hand. “I will go with you.” Then a huge grin split his face. “I have always wanted to LARP.”

Together, they walked out of the lair. Donny was impressed with the work Raph had put into their little game. He placed a series of ‘small creatures’ that were nothing more than stuffed animals, along the path so that they could gain the experience points. He even had little things hidden under some of them, including new spells. 

Raph led the way and took Donny into a room where a sword was in the middle and laying on a pillow. Knowing that it wasn’t going to be that easy, Donny looked around and found some ‘traps’. He dug through his pouch of spells and used them to disarm the traps to clear the way. 

He admired the amount of work Raph had to put in the ‘spells’ and felt bad when he used them. Confetti eggs were difficult to make but they were fun to throw at someone and watch them explode. Raph walked over to the sword and was about to pick it up when he was pelted with a confetti egg. 

Raph first looked at Don, who pointed up, then Raph looked up to see Mikey smiling down at him. “You’re frozen, dude,” Mikey called out as he jumped down. “You can’t move.”

“Fuck,” Raph stayed frozen with his hand only inches from the blade. “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

To make matters worse, Leo swung down and hit Raph, knocking him back. “You’re going to lose.”

“What the hell, Leo?” Raph griped. 

Leo shrugged, “Mikey and I decided that we wanted to win.”

“I’ve got it,” Donny announced as he prepared to throw a ‘spell’ but Mike deflected it. 

“We’re gonna beat you and take the sword,” Mikey grinned. “You’re not the only one who likes the game, Donny!”

Donny looked Mikey over and noticed that he was also dressed as a sorcerous, only he padded his top. “You look silly with boobs,” Donny stated. 

“You’re just jealous that you didn’t think of it,” Mikey shot back and stood up tall. “I look hot.”

Rolling his eyes, Donny darted around Mikey while pulling another spell from his pouch. He saw that Leo was getting ready to hit Raph with his blade and knew that it would mean game over. Don launched the spell and it struck Leo, “Now you’re frozen.” Then he pulled another one from his pouch to unfreeze Raph as Mikey rushed to the aid of Leo. 

“I’ll unfreeze you!” Mikey yelled as he pulled out one of his own spells. 

The four of them battled each other for a while. Raph and Leo clashed swords while Mikey and Don threw their spells. In the end Raph and Don were the victors. 

Donny collected the remainder of Mikey’s spells as his reward and Raph took Leo’s blade along with the ‘sacred sword’. They then left and continued on their journey. 

There were a few more ‘challenges’ that Raph had set up along the way. There were obstacles and traps that were easily avoided but it was fun to pretend that they were in peril. 

When Donny bent down to collect more spells, Raph came up behind him and tweaked his tail. Donny squeaked and looked back at Raph. “Watch yourself there, warrior, or I’ll lay you out with a spell.”

Raph chuckled and moved his hand to Donny’s butt. “I just couldn’t help myself. You’re just too sexy in that.”

Donny stood up and faced Raph. He placed his hands on Raph broad chest and looked up into those golden orbs. “Maybe when this is all over, we can have a little bit of fun.”

“Oh I plan on it,” Raph husked, grabbing Don’s ass and squeezing. 

“We need to defeat the bad guy first.”

“Then let’s get going.”

Donny pulled away from Raph then stepped aside, gesturing for Raph to lead the way. They walked for a while in silence. Donny only had a moment to wonder what Raph had planned next before a loud “Goongala!” had him turning. 

A grin spit his face when he saw Casey, dressed as a ranger and April, dressed as a warrior, running towards them. “I can’t believe that you got them involved too.”

April was more modestly dressed but was still in the kind of outfit found within the game. The leather and fur combination was skintight and revealing. “Hey, I play too. Remember?”

They met in ‘battle’ and by the end Donny was laughing at Casey’s antics and Aprils bickering about how he was doing it all wrong. He and Raph had won and claimed their rewards. 

“This is really fun, Raph,” Donny smiled up at his mate. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“We’re on to our final battle. Are you ready?”

Donny checked his satchel and nodded. “I have enough magic to last a few rounds.”

Raph rounded the corner and Donny followed. Pointing to the entrance of an abandoned subway station, Raph announced, “The lair of the evil Irfaan.”

Donny stepped forward, “I’ll look for traps.”

As he stepped into the station he was met by a roaring Leatherhead. He had a collar around his neck that was chained to the wall. 

Donny smiled, “Leatherhead is Irfaan?”

“No! He’s my pet,” came a voice from up high. 

Donny looked up to see Splinter standing on a high ledge with a scepter in his hands. He dug in his bag and threw some spells out toward Raph and Don. 

“You will not defeat me!” Splinter announced. 

“You’re going down, demon,” Raph shouted back. 

There was a clink that came from Leatherhead’s direction and the large gator was free. He growled and charged at Donny, who barely managed to jump out of the way. 

Raph jumped between them and swung his new sword. “Behold the Sword of Favianus.”

Leatherhead shied away from the blade and hissed. 

“No!” Splinter shouted in an over dramatic way. “My pet’s only weakness.”

The fight between Leatherhead and Raph was short lived and Donny cast spells to add to Raph’s strength and weaken Leatherhead. Once Leatherhead had fallen, Raph turned back to face ‘Irfaan’. “You’re next.”

Jumping down from the ledge, Splinter engaged Raph and Donny in battle. Donny hadn’t had this much fun in a long time and found himself grinning despite the challenge of fighting Splinter. Even though it was only a game, their father was not easy on them and took the opportunity to throw in a little training. It wasn’t often that Raph willingly picked up a sword.

Like all good things, this too had to end and ‘Irfaan’ was defeated. 

“All of Faustine is safe,” Raph declared. “Let’s return home and celebrate.”

Donny was out of breath and a little sore but couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. “A reward well earned, I might add.”

They made their way back to the lair for the mock celebration with everyone there in different costumes. 

Mikey ran up and stuffed Don’s top, “Now the outfit is complete.”

Donny looked down at his chest and chuckled, “That’s just wrong.”

Raph grabbed Donny by the hand and pulled him close. “We have a celebration of our own to get to.”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Casey said, grabbing April by the hand and leading her out of the lair. 

“This was fun guys. We should really do it again,” she waved as she was pulled out the door. 

Raph led Donny up stairs to their room and locked the door. 

Donny didn’t have a chance to say or do anything before Raph was on him, pinning him up against the wall. Raph was aggressive in his kiss and his hands were hard as they roamed over Donny’s body. Pulling out of the kiss, Raph leaned in and started to suck on Donny’s neck. 

He wasn’t there long. Raph pulled Donny way from the wall and threw him down plastron first on to the bed. Pulling Don’s cloak to the side and lifting the ‘skirt’ Raph got on his knees and started to suck on Donny’s tail. He then pulled the panties aside and started to lick Don’s ass.

A little take back, Donny was unsure of what to do. Raph had never acted in such a way before; he was always gentle in their love making. 

Though he wasn’t complaining, Donny wondered what had brought on this new aggression in Raph. Raph ran his hands down the backs of Donny’s legs while he continued to lick the inside of Donny’s ass. Raph’s tongue flicking around inside of him felt amazing.

As the shock wore off, Donny started to enjoy it. But then Raph spoke, “Want me to fuck you, Donny?” and Don was taken aback again. 

“What?”

Raph stood up, running his hands back up Donny’s legs and cupping Don’s ass. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Donny nodded his head, a little confused. 

“Ask me too.”

Again, Donny was shocked by the change in Raph but something about his voice was turning him on. “W… what?”

Raph stuck his finger into Donny’s hole, “I wanna hear you ask for it.”

“I want you, Raph.” Donny mumbled. 

“Not good enough. I don’t believe you want it.” Raph pushed his finger in further and started to move it in small circles over Donny’s prostate. “Tell me what you want.”

“I don’t…know… what you want… want me to.. to… s…say,”

“Tell me what you want, Donny” Raph repeated, more as a command than a request.

Donny looked over his shoulder at Raph and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. How was Raph going to react when Donny told him what he really wanted? He licked his lips and swallowed hard. “Fuck me, Raph,” he whispered. 

“What?” Raph leaned in. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Donny’s body trembled as he looked away. Blushing hard, he held tight to the bedding and yelled, “I want you to fuck me in the ass. Dominate me! I want it hard and fast as you talk dirty to me. It’s what I’ve always wanted from you.”

Raph looked down at Donny and it was his turn to be shocked. He always held himself back, thinking that Donny wanted it soft and sweet. 

He recovered quickly and then removed his finger from Donny’s ass as he pulled his pants down. He grabbed Donny’s right leg and removed the boot before lifting it up to drape it over his left shoulder. 

Raph’s cock was already out and dripping. He gave it a few good pumps then made sure Don’s panties where out of the way before he lined up with Donny’s hole. Donny’s whole body trembled and Raph could tell that it was from excitement and not fear or pain. 

Raph slammed into Donny, causing him to cry out, “Oh God.” Don ground himself against Raph and dug his fingers into the sheets. “Yeah, like that. Do it again.”

“You like that?” Raph pulled out all the way then slammed in again. “You want it rough?”

Donny hummed and nodded his head as his inner walls were stretched to fit Raph girth. “I wanna feel your huge cock fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

“Yeah?” Raph stared to pound into Donny while his fingers dug into the hard lean muscle of the leg that was over his shoulder. “You better like that. Your ass is mine.”

“Yeah,” Donny whimpered out before gasping out a churr. “Right there. Don’t stop. Fuck me right there.” Donny churred and his body pulsated around Raph’s cock. “You feel so good. Do you like my ass Raph?” Donny asked to keep Raph talking. “Does it feel good?” 

“Yeah,” Raph grunted. “You got a nice tight hole surrounded by this sweet round ass and long sexy legs that are just begging to be pulled apart.”

Raph thrust harder and faster into Donny. “I’m gonna pound you so hard that you’re gonna feel it for a week. You’re gonna think of me with every step you take and every time to sit down and you’re gonna know that this ass is mine.”

“I’m yours, Raphie.” The words escaped Don’s lips just as he reached his orgasm. His penis bobbed as it spurt out his cum onto the bed. It was the first time Raph had managed to give him a hands free orgasm and it was amazing. 

“That’s right,” Raph said as his thrusting staggered. 

Raph pulled out of Donny and rolled him over so that he was flat on his carapace. He then got up on the bed to straddle Don’s chest and shoved his cock in Don’s face. “Suck it.”

Donny didn’t even flinch. He grabbed Raph’s cock in one hand and started to suck while his other hand moved between Raph’s legs to play with his tail. 

“Look at me,” Raph ordered and Donny kept his eyes locked on Raph’s while he deep throated Raph’s cock. “Ah, fuck,” Raph choked out before his churr closed his throat. 

Raph’s cock throbbed as his seed filled Don’s mouth. So much came out that Donny had to swallow several times and he liked the taste. When Raph was done, Donny licked and kissed the head of Raph’s penis. 

They continued to look at each other as they processed what had just happened. “Wow,” Donny heaved. “That was… wow. Not that I’m complaining but why the sudden change?”

Raph ran his hand down Donny’s plastron. “I went to look something up on your computer since Mikey had the laptop and I found your chat with Pierced Angel. I didn’t mean to. It was already open when I got there.”

“I… I don’t get it,” Donny sat up and Raph moved off of him to sit on the bed. “You read my conversation with someone else on a chat and it motivated you to do this?”

“I was afraid of losing you.”

“What? Why?”

Raph took a deep breath to steady his nerves as a tear rolled down his cheek. “I read the story you were doing with him and I saw that you wished you could do that stuff in real life. I know you could never see him in person but I was afraid that I’d lose you to him emotionally and that he would get you off with his words better than I could in the bedroom.”

With a sigh and a soft smile, Donny brushed the tears away. “Pierced Angel is a woman who lives in Ireland and is married with three kids. We met on a fan page for the game and I commissioned her to draw my character. We chatted and became friends. She asked me if I wanted to role play and I figured I’d give it a try. It was a harmless way to act out our sexual fantasies.”

Raph looked up at Donny, “Really?”

Donny nodded. 

Raph chuckled. “It’s a little strange that a male is role playing a woman and the woman is role playing the male.”

“No,” Donny shook his head. “The warrior’s my character.”

“But you had the girl up on your screen.”

Donny thought for a moment, “You must have gone in there while I was downloading some mods for her.”

“Oh,” Raph said as he lay down. 

“Couldn’t you tell that Pierced Angel was role playing the female?” Donny asked as he snuggled close to Raph. “Her name was next to the character’s actions.”

“The only time I looked at who was saying what was when the story broke for your comments on what was going on.” Raph huffed, “Comments like, ‘I wish I could do this I.R.L.’ and her comment, “I can do it for you’ or something like that.”

Donny chuckled and blushed, “She was only playing. She doesn’t really mean it.”

“So then,” Raph chuckled. “I got you the wrong costume.”

Donny joined in the laughter and looked down at himself. “Kind of.” He blushed hard and looked at Raph. “But at the same time, not really. I created my character with you in mind and whenever I role play him, I think of you and wish that the other character is me.”

“I had no idea that you wanted it rough, Donny.” Raph sat up and looked down at Don, gliding his hand down Donny’s cheek. 

“That’s part of what attracted me to you. You’re so strong, intense and vocal; I thought that it would carry over into your love making.” A soft smile spread across his beak. “I’ve wanted you to take me like that for a long time now.”

Raph scoffed in disbelief then chuckled. “Why didn’t you say anything? I’ve been holding back all this time, afraid to hurt you.”

“I was afraid of what you’d think of me,” Donny replied with a bit of a pout. “When we started getting sexual and you were gentle, I just thought to myself that this was it and that it wasn’t going to be anything like what I’ve read or seen in porn.”

Raph nuzzled Donny and kissed his neck at the pulse point then sucked hard, eliciting a moan from Donny. “I guess there are still things we have to learn about each other.” He lifted his head and looked in Donny’s eyes. “Does this mean that you also want me to tie you up and use… things? You did have that in your role play story too.”

“I have the things for us to use hidden in my lab,” Donny answered breathlessly causing a broad smile to spread across Raph’s beak. 

“I love you.”


End file.
